Friday Night
by ememz
Summary: Tonight was the night. The one he had been anticipating for months now. So why was he suddenly so nervous? "Merlin, stop being a fucking pansy. It's not like it's your first time." But it was hers. - DracoXHermione two-shot/ Rating: M/MA


**This was a spur-of-the-moment two-shot that I thought of when Friday Night by Mcfly came on on my music. I just knew I had to write something and since I have not updated On The Contrary or Much Needed Attention in FOREVER (please don't hate me) I thought I could write a little something to remind you that I'm still here! **

**For those of you who don't know the song Friday Night by Mcfly, I suggest looking it up cause it's really good, but don't just take my word from it. I'm not really too positive on how the lyrics are supposed to be interpreted, but this story is how I am interpreting it. So, without further ado, enjoy Friday Night.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Harry Potter Franchise. But I wish I did :(**

**Ratings: MA**

**Caution: Sorry if this is a little fluffy but that's what you call an AU so no complaints **

* * *

Draco ran out of potions the second the bell rang. It was the end of the last class of the day. Last day of the week. Beginning of the weekend. Friday. Tonight was the night. The one he had been anticipating for months now. So why was he suddenly so nervous?

Granted, he had a couple more hours till the _event_ would happen, but his hands still wouldn't stop shaking.

"Merlin, stop being a fucking pansy. It's not like it's your first time." But it was hers. Draco nervously ruffled his hand through his hair.

"Talking to yourself again?" Hermione sidled up to his side, conjoining their hands. Draco almost jumped at the contact, but covered his surprise by bending down to kiss his witch on the cheek.

"Hello to you, too." She grinned and squeezed his hand. "Mind coming with me to the library right now? I have to return a book I borrowed last week."

"Of course." He smiled and they walked the way to the library. Draco was quiet the whole way there, still going over too many thoughts in his mind. He noticed Hermione looking up at him a few times, confused at his lack of words to say.

Once they reached the library, she let go of his hand and strolled determinedly to the main desk. Draco followed behind, trying and failing not to notice her bum in the skirt she was wearing. Wait...that was odd. The skirt seemed to look-

"Ready?" She asked him after depositing her book in the hands of Madame Pince.

"Hermione?" He looked at her inquisitively.

"Yes..?"She looked puzzled.

"Did you shorten your skirt?"

Hermione blushed and looked down, fingering the hem of said skirt.

"I-I...erm...why? Is it noticeable?"

"No, not unless you're someone who takes close notice of your behind parts everyday. Which would be me, if you hadn't guessed." He grinned wolfishly.

Hermione smacked him lightly on the chest. "Well of course it would be you. At least...I hope it's only you." She looked disgusted at the fact of anyone besides her boyfriend staring at her arse all day long.

"You would be the only girl who gets grossed out at the idea of men staring at her. Most girls would kill for that." He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, walking out of the library.

"Do you want me to be like that? I could wear my skirt extra short or make my shirt really tight so my boobs pop out-"

Draco swiftly shoved her (gently of course, he wasn't an animal) against the nearest wall.

"That is out of the question."

Hermione smirked and he realized, with an internal slap to the head, that she had only be joking.

"Of course not, Draco. I'd only wear that for you." Her husky voice and lowered lids left little the imagination of what she was thinking. Draco groaned. He really did not need a boner now. Not in the view of anyone who would happen to walk past them in the hallway. He quickly grabbed her and swung open the door of the nearest room. A broom closet. How cliché.

"Well, this is romantic." She snorted.

"Shush. I didn't want anyone to see." His arms circled around her.

"See what?" She grazed her hands up his torso, not breaking eye contact, even though it was decidedly dark in the tiny space.

"See my obvious attraction to your beautiful, _sexy_ self." He grinned. He knew she liked it when he complimented her, though she would never admit it.

"Don't be cheeky." She glared.

"I wasn't."

"Fine. Then kiss me."

"Yes, ma'am."

Draco bent down and kissed her, his arms tightening around her. He loved kissing her. Honestly. He doubted he'd ever get used to the way her lips always felt soft yet always seemed to be demanding more from him. He loved her. And tonight he'd finally tell her.

Draco froze. Tonight. Fuck. He had somehow been able to get those thoughts out of his head for a good while, but now they were hitting him hard.

Hermione sensed his lack amount of kisses and pulled her head back, staring up at him.

"What's wrong?" She brushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

"N-nothing." He was staring at a point past her shoulder.

"You seem...anxious?"

"I'm fine." He continued staring at nothing.

"Draco." Her voice admonished him. He let out a sigh.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just nervous for the Quidditch game with Ravenclaw."

"Oh." She looked thoughtful for a second, then confused. "But that's more than a week away. Why would you be nervous now?"

He chuckled. Despite him not speaking the real truth, he did actually get nervous for games that could be one or even two weeks away. And he knew he wasn't the only one.

"You're lack of understanding when it comes to Quidditch still amazes me. Everyone gets nervous about games, love. Like when you start to stress about N.E.W.T.'s. Which, I will remind you, aren't for another six months so can stop fretting so much." He bent down to kiss her cheek but she seemed to be distracted. He sighed.

"_Please_ tell me you aren't thinking about them."

Hermione slowly shook her head as if to clear it and glared up at him.

"Well, if you hadn't reminded me about them, I wouldn't be!" She took her hands off his chest and threw her hair up in a ponytail, slipping her bag over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" He followed her out of the broom closet. She was walking fast and he actually had to jog a little to catch up with her.

"Where do you think? I have to study." She was walking even faster now. Draco huffed beside her.

"Hermione,_ please_. It's Friday." He grabbed her hand before she could enter the library. "Why don't we just relax outside for a little. It's not too cold out."

She snorted. "It's the middle of November in Scotland. It's freezing."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine. At least do something with me. I'll even attempt to study with you." He grabbed her other hand pulling her closer.

"No. You know what happened the last time we studied together. We weren't able to concentrate." She blushed and tried to remove her hands from his grip but he was persistent.

"Please! I'm lonely." He leaned his forehead against hers and tried to give her his best puppy-dog look. Thank Merlin no one was here to see this happening.

"Puppy-dog eyes wont work on me. Go hang with Blaise if you're so desperate for companionship." She tried again to extract herself from him but he held her closer, his arms wrapping tightly around her. "Draco-"

"Blaise couldn't offer me the kind of companionship I need." He smirked at her and she visibly blushed. "But fine. I know there's no way to convince you so at least promise me you wont spend more than an hour in there."

"An hour is hardly enough time-"

"An hour and a half, then. No more."

"I don't recall you being the boss of me." She glared. He, of course, grinned.

"I am hardly the boss of you. You seem to be the boss of me, however, and Merlin do I love it when you boss me around." He swifty bent to kiss her, pulling back before she could respond, and removing his hands from her person. "I'll see you after dinner." He left one more kiss on her forehead and then he was off.

Hermione was left blushing and definitely more aroused then she would like to admit. She suddenly couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

**So whaddya think? Just a little sumthin-sumthin to entertain. And I promise, I wont keep you waiting. It's just that I'm too tired to continues and it does happen to be 1 in the morning right now so I'm allowed to be tired. Please review, it would mean the world. (But don't feel pressured to.) Merlin, I'm a fucking pansy**

**Night everyone :)**

**-ememz xx**


End file.
